


Gifts and Friends

by Merfilly



Series: Age Old Friends [4]
Category: Forever Knight, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 03:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Amanda had a deed delivered, all a part of someone else's plan as she learns.





	Gifts and Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gryphonrhi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphonrhi/gifts).



> Prompt was for a Timestamp fic centered on the Methuselah Stone/Rebecca Horne's arc.

Amanda looked up warily as someone came into her awareness. Not another Immortal, but she was on edge at Watchers and mortals alike these days.

No one should be here. The deed to the Keep had wound up, somehow, forwarded to a name she used, and a lawyer had informed her. Never mind that she had broken down and cried herself sick after the lawyer left her. Never mind that she was wallowing in grief all over again for the loss of her beloved teacher and friend.

"Your friend left her properties in disarray, but I see my efforts have paid off," Janette said as she came fully in sight.

Amanda's breath rushed out of her in joy at seeing the vampiress. She was up from the desk and moving before the words fully translated in her own head. She grabbed Janette and hugged her before exchanging kisses on the cheeks with her.

Then it hit.

"You? You did this?"

Janette nodded, stepping back to gather her pretense at cool hauteur to her, which only made Amanda smile more. Together they went to the divan to sit, and Amanda studied Janette.

"You look better."

"I am living," Janette told her. "It is what I have always preferred to do. I cannot be defined by the men I have loved and be true to that."

She then reached into her small handbag and drew out something Amanda knew all too well.

"That's a piece of Rebecca's Methuselah Stone!"

"It came into my possession after a strange encounter in Paris, and I thought I recognized it," Janette agreed. "It is actually why I put effort into acquiring the properties for you, so I could lure you out, and return this to you."

Amanda took it but ducked her head. She had been difficult to find of late. When she looked up, her eyes glistened a little with emotions. "Thank you, Janette. You'll stay a bit?"

Janette nodded, and settled to catch up on why Amanda had hidden away, glad to have returned some comfort for how Amanda had taken care of her after Nicholas's death. It was good, for them both, to have this friendship outside their normal lives.


End file.
